


Fallen

by A_Bored_Writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Endor is great, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hux has been Killed, In this fic Phasma's good, In this story it's Ben, Love at First Sight, No Slow Burns Here, Now Phasma's General, Original Character(s), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylofest, Sexual Content is strong with the Force, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bored_Writer/pseuds/A_Bored_Writer
Summary: Kylo Ren and Rey have fallen in love, and some unexpected events arrive because of it... What will happen? We shall see...





	1. The Capturing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a small set-up chapter but the next ones will be longer. Warning! There is some smut in this chapter so beware.  
> Reviews are great so I know what you guys like and don't like :)  
> ~enjoy~

He hadn't seen her since she closed the door on  _The Falcon_. It had been about a year since he saw the Jedi last and if he was being honest with himself, he actually missed her. They still have the bond and he can feel her at times with her resistance friends and with his Uncle Luke. He was on a mission when he sensed her, a loud and bright beam of light casting across the field. He approached through the trees and saw her: this warrior of a woman, fighting for a cause she believed in. He feels something ignite in his cold and dark heart, a small beam of light to add guidance. He saunters up behind her and in the blink of an eye, her light saber is angled at his throat.

"Kylo Ren? I should've known you'd be here," she says with slight disgust. He spins away and holds her still with the force. He glimpses at her beauty for a small moment and pulls her into a force sleep. He catches her in his arms, the same way on Takodana and brings her onto his ship. He holds her in his arms until they reach the Resurgent-class star destroyer. 

"Leave this planet immediately," he orders, moving Rey to his quarters instead of a cell. He leaves her and locks the door, moving away to work on important First Order matters. He kept her light saber, no, his _uncle's_ light saber next to his own saber on his belt. 

* * *

She woke with a start, bolting up into a sitting position and looking around the room with a half sleep vision.

'It's dark,' she thinks. She get up slowly, not making any noise to disturb the silence in the room. She paces the perimeter of the room to find a door panel, which she does, but it requires a code to open.

'Shit,' she thinks. 'Where the hell am I?'

Then, a voice answers back in her own mind.

'You're on a First Order ship in my quarters,' it answers. It's a deep voice, the same deep voice that captured her in the first place: Kylo Ren. 

'Come to me and let's talk face to face,' she thinks. It's quiet for a moment and the dark voice is back.

'Okay, but you better not try anything,' he responds.

'Fine, just hurry up. It's lonely in here.'

* * *

He makes his way to his quarters where the scavenger, no, no, where _Rey_ is and he opens the door. He looks around and sees her on his bed, sitting up, and patiently waiting for him. He turns on the lights and she winces, holding a hand over her eyes to block the light. He gives her a moment to adjust and she finally speaks.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asks. He takes off his dark cloak and hangs it up. 

"You're the last Jedi, and I still want to be your teacher. You have raw power that should be taught, but enough about that. I need to go to the 'fresher."

"O-okay," she says as he removes his shirt. Rey blushes immediately and looks away, and he gives her an unseen smile. He walks into the refresher and begins to shower. She gets this little ounce of confidence and sends him a thought.

'Mind if I join you?' There's the familiar moment of silence from earlier and she hears him stutter.

'I-I guess s-so,' he sputters. She smiles and walks in. Ben looks out of the glass and sees her unwrapping her Jedi garbs, being as gentle as she could with herself as she can. She gets down to her breast wrappings and underwear when she caught Ben staring. She clears her throat and he looks away, the image of her in just her under garbs stuck in his head. He hears the door open and before he can turn around, he feels a pair of hands slide up and down his back. He turns and sees her, naked as the day she was born.

Her breasts aren't that big, but it doesn't matter to him. Her slender figure has all of the perfect proportions and he knows he will never tire of seeing her like this. She steps closer to him and runs her hands up and down his hard muscles. She finishes exploring and looks up into his eyes. She traces the scar she left over his face and looks down in shame.

"I'm so sorry, Ben," she says softly. She's the only one he that he lets call him by his birth name. He lifts her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, and her arms around his neck. She looks into his eyes and he captures her lips with a gentleness she didn't know he was capable of having. She melts into the kiss and they sit in the shower, enjoying each other as free as they want. She breaks from the kiss and looks deep into his soul.

"Ben," she breathes out, catching him in a small and quick kiss.

"Yes, Rey?" he answers, loving the way her name rolls off his tongue.

"I want you so bad, please," she pants. He takes a deep breath of air.

"Are you sure," he asks for final permission.

"Yes, I'm sure," she says back, kissing him quickly again.

"Okay," he says back. His hand moves down between them and he lines himself up at her entrance. He pushes in slowly, using the force, her voice, and facial expressions to give her the time needed to adjust. Her face scrunches up in pain and she lets out a small moan. He groans loudly and grips her ass with enough force to bruise. Rey bucks her hips and chuckles.

"You can move you know," she chuckles. He chuckles with her and begins thrusting slowly into her in a relaxed rhythm, turning her chuckle into a moan. Ben picks up his pace and Rey moves her hips in time with his. Ben slowly moves to sit on the floor of the shower and thrusts up into Rey like that. He can sense that she's starting to come undone from the force and the way her voice moves up in pitch. Soon he feels her walls clench in her climax and comes right after her.

* * *

 

Ben takes her back to bed and she's still straddling Ben as they sit in each other's silence, the only sound made is the sound of their breath. She picks her head up and looks at Ben, her Ben now. They look at each other and laugh at the thought of them laying together.

"Did you ever think we'd end up here?" Rey asks, her hand curling around the side of his face to comfort him. She leans her face down to keep her cheek against his chest, feeling him breathing in and out.

"I always hoped we would," he says back as he places a gentle hand over her back. 

"What are we going to do about us?" she asks with hints of wanting sweet words.

"What would you want to happen?" he asks back, not answering her question, but rewording it.

"I want to run away with you and move to a nice planet and have a normal life without the First Order messes," she says as she looks up at him.

"It won't be easy but maybe I can strike a deal with General Phasma so she'd be in charge, but we could live elsewhere in peace," he says softly. "But we should talk more on this tomorrow. I'm tired."

"Okay, goodnight Ben."

"Goodnight, Rey."

She lays across him like a cat and he runs his fingers up her bare back as she nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck. He kisses her shoulder and up her neck, getting a view of her smile with her cute dimples. Ben closes his eyes and succumbs into his long needed sleep.

 


	2. The Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are revealed in this chapter, and some Resistance characters will show up next chapter!

Ben wakes up to Rey, curled into his side, one leg tossed up over his stomach. He holds her leg in place and hooks his arm underneath her to hold her closer to him, he was quite greedy when it came to her. He admires her sleeping face for a few minutes, taking in and cherishing her face, so free of worry and so, so beautiful. He decides to wake her up with a shower of kisses on her forehead and cheeks, then her full lips. He feels her smile into the kiss, then deepen it, kissing him back with all of her love.

"Good morning," she says, voice hoarse from sleep.

"Good morning, Rey," he says back, voice deep from the same blissful reason. They sit in silence, only communicating through their bond.

'What are you doing today?' Rey asks through the bond.

'I'm going to try to discuss the deal with Phasma today and see how that goes. Would you want to come with me?' he asks.

'Wouldn't that raise questions? I mean I'd love to go but won't it raise questions with your troops?'

'They know not to question their leader. And if they even do ask, I'd tell them I'm interrogating you.'

'Okay. I trust you.' Rey gives him a kiss and gets out of bed. Ben looks at her from behind and is practically salivating. Forgetting that she could hear his thoughts, she spins with a smirk. 

"Are you enjoying the view, Ben?" Rey asks with a smirk. She spins back to the dresser and stretches herself out and down. She sees Ben almost sweating and she giggles to herself.

"Don't tease me Rey," he says, playing along with her game. "You see, I'm a killer, and you don't want to tease me now, do you?" he says before he's cut off with a kiss. Ben brings her in his arms and kisses her neck along with her breasts. They continue like this until Rey remembers the meeting.

"Oh wait, we have the meeting with Phasma to go to," Rey says. Ben groans and pouts like a little boy and Rey gives him his clothes. They both get dressed and go to the meeting.

* * *

Ben and Rey arrive to the meeting room and Phasma isn't there, so they wait. Less than five minutes pass by and Phasma arrives, apologizing already.

"I'm so sorry, Supreme Leader, it won't happen again," Phasma says apologetically. Ben looks up and speaks.

"It's fine, General, but I need to discuss something with you, and it must stay between us three," Ben says cryptically and with extreme importance.

"Yes, sir? What is it?" Phasma asks.

"I'll cut right to the chase: I don't want to rule the First Order anymore. I want you to take my place, Phasma. You're next in line if I "die" and I trust you to do the job. If needed, I will keep a comm for you to communicate to me with if you need help, but I need you to promise to keep us in peace from the First Order," Ben explains. Phasma is silent for a minute, only the Maker knows what's going through her mind. She straightens herself and clears her throat.

"I'm honored, sir. Thank you. When shall you be leaving?" she asks.

"As soon as possible, I'll send you the information on your data pad when I finish my meetings," he says.

"Yes, sir. Will that be all?" Phasma asks.

"Yes, General. Thank you for your time," he says back.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader," she says as she makes her way out of the room. Once she leaves, Ben sighs in relief and looks to Rey. She smiles and moves to sit in his lap, wrapping her fingers around the back of his neck. She leans down and stays just out of reach of his lips. He grows impatient and steals her lips before she can react. He stands and lays her on the desk, pulling off her pants and pulling himself out. Rey laughs at his eagerness, but then stifles a moan when he enters her. He brushes her bottom lip with his thumb and smiles.

"My dear, these doors and walls are soundproof. Be as loud as you wish, you'll hear no complaints from me," Ben says as he pulls back and thrusts slowly back into his home base.

"Ughh Ben!" she moans, loud and free. He ruts into her again like an animal, hard and fast.

"Yes, my dear. Moan like that," he grunts. He begins to thrust into her, fast and hard, the way he likes as Rey lays on the desk, her senses overriding. Her back arches and she moans.

"Fuck, Rey, you feel so good," he grits as he reaches his final thrust. He explodes and collapses onto Rey's chest, out of breath and sweaty. Rey pants and runs her hands through Ben's hair, soothing him through his hard finish. He kisses her chest in gratitude and closes his eyes, still trying to catch his breath.

"You were so good," Rey says as his member begins to soften inside her, easing up the pressure.

"As were you," he breathes.

"What do you have to do next today?" Rey asks, to which Ben groans and buries his face into her chest like a baby throwing a tantrum.

"I have meetings with higher officers and other generals today," he says in annoyance.

"Why don't we go back to our room and go to the refresher, hm? Maybe we can finish what we started on there," she suggests, making Ben bounce up and dress, quickly dressing Rey, making her laugh.

"Someone's eager," she jokes.

"Yes, I am," he says as he kisses her before entering the hall, disappearing into the halls to continue in the bedroom. ~~~~

* * *

 After their love session, Ben had to go attend to meeting he didn't want to go to. He sat, absently listening to the high ranking generals talk about politics. He thought of Rey, his Rey, and a smile graced upon his lips. A general clears his throat, and Ben looks up. 

"What's so funny, Ren?" he asks sarcastically. Ben's face loses all emotion when the middle to elderly man scolds him. He looked to be around the name of his own father, Han Solo, and he has ginger hair with grey sprouting out.

"Might I ask your name sir?" Ben asks.

"Bernard Hux, father of the late and former General Armitage Hux," the old man says. Ben now understands why he's so quick to be cross with him. He thinks of Hux and how he cut him down when he had the chance, but Bernard doesn't know that. He looks down in shame and reforms himself, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry about your loss, General Hux. I knew Armitage well, and he was a good man," Ben says, trying to figure something nice to say about Hux.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader. Lets continue the meeting, shall we?" Hux Sr. says. Ben nods and continues thinking of his Rey, his beam of light. He nods and answers questions towards him when needed but he otherwise wasn't paying any attention.

'I miss you,' he thinks. He feels her send her affection to him through the bond and he covers his smile this time.

'I miss you too, my sweet Ben. Will your meetings be over soon?' asks Rey.

'I hope so,' he sends.

The generals talk about plans with trying to make a peace treaty with the Resistance and this catches his attention. They talk about the demands that the Resistance wants and what they're willing to give. Hux Sr. clears his throat and speaks.

"Us older Generals have been around for a long time and know what good the peace treaty will do for the galaxy. I say we listen to their demands and sign this peace treaty. What say you, Supreme Leader?" Hux says, a lot of older men nodding and one agrees out loud.

"I think we should do this peace treaty. Like General Hux said, it would bring several benefits to the galaxy and it would offer new ideas. What are some of their demands?" Ben asks, trying to get an outline of it.

"They want the Jedi and our troops to pull out of their systems, as well as a formed group of both Resistance and First Order members," another General says, anxiety forming at the thought of not being around Rey in his spare time or sleeping without her warmth and sprawled limbs. Rey must've felt it because she sends some thoughts to him.

'Ben, what's wrong?' she asks.

'We're trying to form a peace treaty with the Resistance and one of their demands is to have you back, but I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be alone again,' he says, his memories of being alone with his terrifying thoughts coming back to him.

'Then I won't leave. Lets run away together,' she sends, surprising Ben with her idea.

'You really want to?' he asks.

'Yes,' she sends back immediately.

'As you wish, my little Rey of hope,' he sends. He feels happiness flutter from her side of the bond and it eases his worries about the demands.

The meeting is ending and the Generals all look to each other, moving to leave the room. Ben is left alone and he sighs in relief.

* * *

Ben goes into his quarters and finds Rey reading a book, but it looked like more of a children's book than a novel for adults. He smiles and she looks up at him, practically jumping at him with happiness. She kisses him on every exposed inch of his skin and he laughs. He pulls her into his lap and she looks over all of his features. She traces his hairline with her lips and his scar with such care and precision. She traces her index fingers on the shell of his ears and she kisses his jawline, tongue laving against the roughness of his skin.

"You're beautiful," Rey says, wrapping her arms under his to cover him in her love and affection. 

"Nobody's ever told me that before," he says softly, inhaling her scent to keep him grounded.

"Get used to it," she says, giggling in the way that Ben has loved since he first heard it.

"Okay," he says back, still holding on because he never wants to let go. They sit in comfortable silence, their roles reversing with Rey laying down and holding Ben to her chest, letting him listen to the beat of his heart. He falls asleep and Rey watches him, the look of ease on his face and his mouth partly open. She traces his nose and his eyebrows with her fingers, something which could be done at anytime but she wants to steal the opportunity.

He mumbles in his sleep and she smiles, until his muscles tense and his face hardens, making her worry about him. She gently tries to wake him up and he pins her to the bed, still asleep.

"Ben! Wake up!" she yells in fear and he eases his grip, but still pins her to the bed. She runs her hands over his shoulders and down his back trying to ease him down again. His subconscious complies and eases down onto her chest again. Her heart pounds in fear and in less than five minutes, he wakes up as if nothing happens. He opens his eyes and sees the hesitation in Rey's face.

"What's wrong?" Ben asks, seeing her face ease from her clear shock.

"You pinned me down in your sleep, really aggressively. Look," she says, gesturing to her wrists to see bruises form in the shape of a handprint. His face falls. He gets up and leaves the room, Rey getting up to follow and Ben turns around.

"I need some time alone for a while," he says, using the force to put her under the blankets and inducing a force sleep. He storms out of the room, not out of anger for her, but anger for himself. The worst part is that he doesn't even remember doing it, and he probably just scared her away. He wants to go back into the arms of Rey, the woman he'd die for, but the damage was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next? Does Ben scare her off? We will find out next chapter!  
> Also, I'm going to try to update at least once a week, but FSA's are coming up so we'll see  
> Thanks!


	3. The Departure

Ben paces up through the hallways, but all he wants to do is fall into Rey's arms and let her envelop him in her arms, but he's too late. He checks the bond and he can feel her, her chest moving up and down in calm, relaxed movement, the movements induced from sleep. He turns around and starts running to their rooms, running faster than he thought himself capable. He reaches the door and holds his hand over the key code, hesitating then finally pressing in the code. The door slides open in a swift movement and Ben walks inside, feeling intense guilt at what he has done.

He walks over to their bed, the one Ben has learned to appreciate over time with the woman he has learned to love over time. He brushes his finger across her forehead and she stirs, then she jerks awake, yelling,"Ben!" She opens her eyes and looks into his almost pitch black eyes.

"Rey," he breathes out before she jumps up, pulling him into a tight embrace and kissing his head. He wraps his arms around her lithe frame and lets his tears slip down his pale face. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh. You didn't do anything wrong, but I swear to R'iia if you ever run off like that again I will hunt you down," she says, making him hold her all the much tighter. She strokes his hair and pulls him gently to lay down. "We still have time before we have to get up. Can we go back to sleep?" she asks softly. He nods and she flicks her finger, shutting the light off. She holds his head over her heart, holding him in her arms to comfort him. He begins to softly snore and she kisses the top of his head, then falls asleep herself.

* * *

Ben wakes up to Rey holding him in her arms and he smiles, getting up gently to begin packing their bags, getting ready for their departure into their new lives away from the First Order. He closes their bags and he feels Rey's toned arms slip over his shoulder. She presses her face into his neck and he smiles, words passing silently between them, through the bond they share. He turns in her arms and pulls her into his giant arms, enjoying the feel of her small body on his.

"Are you ready for today?" Ben asks, sitting down on the bed, letting her straddle his lap.

"Yeah. I think I've always been ready," Rey says, brushing her soft lips across his forehead, showing him just a small glimpse of how much she loves him. He places his face into her neck and places a soft kiss there, making her giggle. "Come on, lets go get ready." 

"As you wish, my love," he says, making her smile. Rey gets up off Ben's lap and walks to the refresher, turning on the shower.

"Oh shit, I forgot a towel," she mutters to herself. She walks out with just her pants on and no top, only bare chest, to grab a towel, leaving Ben in awe of her unawareness in her beauty.

"You're beautiful," Ben says, making Rey look and smile over her shoulder. She hops into the shower, sighing against the warmth. After living on Jakku for over half her life, she wasn't used to getting showers or not hunting or fighting for her own food, and Ben was absolutely determined to give her everything. Ben decides to give her space for herself in the shower but goes in to do his daily morning routine.

"Ben?" Rey yells over the running water. He smiles and yells back,"Yes?"

"Join me," she says, holding a hand out," _please_." She knew the three simple words could make his heart melt and he immediately sheds his clothes, jumping under the warm water with her. She runs her hands over his smooth muscles and around his waist. 

"This is the place where we first made love together," Ben notices, looking around the small tiled room. Rey looks around and smiles at Ben.

"Yes, it is. Would you like to make love to me one last time before we leave?" Rey asks seductively, knowing he can't resist. He smiles and picks her up, holding her against the tiled wall, slowly pushing in her, the way she likes. Her nails graze his back and he groans, beginning to pump into her slowly. "Oh R'iia Ben, it's so good." 

"Fuck Rey," Ben groans as he pumps in and out of her, quickly reaching his release. He sends thoughts to Rey as he can't mutter anything else besides grunts and moans. He feels her walls flutter and clench around him and he explodes inside her, his hips halting to a slow stop, occasionally twitching in pleasure as he comes inside her. The water runs cold and they hop out, Ben noticing that Rey's legs are shaking.

"That good, hm?" he jokes and Rey playfully punches his arms.

"I don't think I'l ever tire of having sex with you, even when we're old and grey," she says truthfully.

"I love you," Ben says, kissing Rey.

"I love you too," Rey says back, giving him a radiant smile.

* * *

 

A few hours pass and it's time for the crews to eat lunch, giving Ben and Rey time to leave. As they're loading things onto The Falcon, Phasma walks onto the loading dock alone.

"Ah, good. I was hoping to catch you on your way out," Phasma says. Ben turns around and looks at Phasma. "I meant to give you this com link in case you need help or anything."

"Thank you, Phasma," Ben says. She smiles and heads off, leaving the two to leave. They fly off unnoticed and jump for hyperspace. Ben turns to Rey, who's sitting in the cockpit, and smiles.

"I'm excited to finally leave and start a new life with you," he says.

"Me too. Where are we going?" Rey asks.

"It's a surprise, but you're going to like it, I think," he says back, putting the Falcon into autopilot, taking Rey to bed on their weeks long journey to their new life. 

* * *

 

Rey begins to grow impatient and Ben notices. She bounces around The Falcon and asks Ben loads of questions, making him smile as well as grow impatient.

”Are we close? How much longer, Ben?” she asks for what feels like the millionth time during their flight. 

“We’ve been flying for about three weeks so we have roughly one week left before we get there,” he says, and she pouts. 

“Why won’t you tell me where we’re going?” she whines, making Ben smile. 

“Like I told you last week, it’s a surprise,” he says, and she pouts in the chair. They sit in comfortable silence and then Rey suddenly goes pale. Ben looks at her and gets concerned, then Rey gags and darts to the refresher, barely making it to the toilet before vomiting all the contents in her stomach. 

“Rey? Sweetheart, are you alright?” Ben asks as he holds her hair out of her face and runs her back. She sits back, wipes her mouth, and begins to speak again before another wave of nausea spills over and takes control. She spits the bad taste out of her mouth and leans back into Ben’s arms. 

“Are you okay?” he asks as he wipes the fallen hair off of her face. She nods no and Ben picks her up, carrying her to the cot that they share. He places a blanket over her and kisses her forehead before climbing behind her, wrapping her in his arms. 

‘Feel better, my love,’ he sends through the bond but she had already fallen asleep, so he falls asleep, dreaming of their new life together.


End file.
